


I Think I've Seen This Film Before And I Didn't Like The Ending

by HelAll3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Male-Female Friendship, Old Friends, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAll3/pseuds/HelAll3
Summary: Andi Rose used to stay with Sam and Dean when her dad would go on hunts with John, easily becoming Dean's best friend. Then twelve years ago, before Dean went to Hell, they had a one night stand and Andi ended up with two little surprises. Now, Sam and Dean are helping her hunt a shtriga and she has to try to keep her cool while protecting her daughters from it...But Dean has always loved pushing Andi's buttons...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Think I've Seen This Film Before And I Didn't Like The Ending

The familiar roar of the Impala makes me freeze, my heart racing. I love Jody but I'm going to kill her.  _ I can get some good hunters  _ She said.  _ Don't worry about it. They're professionals.  _ I wasn't worried about unprofessional hunters. I take a deep breath and walk to the window, hoping that the impossible happened. I study Dean and sigh, of course he aged well, of course he somehow looks better. Sam's hair is longer and…It seems to be the only noticeable change in him. I walk to the door and open it. I lean against the door jamb and smile at them. 

"Hello, boys. It's been a while." I call, tucking my blonde hair behind my ear. Sam gives me his usual smile. 

"Hey Andi."

"Damn Sammy, I thought as someone who helped raise you, I'd at least get a hug." Sam rolls his eyes and gives me a tight hug. 

"It's good to see you, Andi." He says before releasing me. I turn to Dean, letting Sam inside. 

"Hey Dean." I sound like the same teenage girl who used to follow him around like a faithful sidekick and I hate that he still does that to me. He smiles at me and gives me a tight hug that leaves my heart racing. 

"Hiya Andi," He pulls out of the hug, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look pretty good for-" 

"Single mother who had twins? Someone you haven't seen in twelve years?" 

"Someone who doesn't hunt anymore. Why did you call Jody?" I quickly usher him inside and close the door before Mrs Medena spread the word that I had two strange men in my house. I lead them to the living room and sit in my armchair, gesturing for them to sit on the sofa. 

"Kids in the little league have been getting sick and I think it's a shtriga," I notice Dean shifting in his seat, eying the coffee table. "Dean, if you put your feet on my coffee table, I won't tell you where I'd shove a spoon," Sam laughs while Dean blushes, somehow managing to splutter adorably. "Now, I know you are usually staying at a seedy motel so I have two guest rooms. Just don't scare my girls when they come in," I stand up, checking the time. "Do you want a drink?" Sam shakes his head and Dean gives me that smile of his that makes my knees shake. 

"Any chance of a beer?" 

"I've got water and tea."

"Water would be great. Thanks Andi." I nod, ignoring how he said my name and walk into the kitchen. I grab a clean glass and turn on the faucet, filling it with water. I hesitate outside the living room, listening to them.

"Do her kids look like someone to you? Something about them seems familiar." Dean says, setting down what sounds like a picture frame on the coffee table and Sam clears his throat.

"Dean, you don't see the resemblance to y-" I purposefully creak a floorboard, smiling and walk in, handing Dean his water.

"We should set some ground rules around my girls. They know about everything but don't tell them about the shtriga. I don't want to worry them unless I have to. Just...Don't mention the fact you pissed off God, have an angel friend, a nephilim friend...Just don't mention any non-human friends right now," I shake my head, taking them in. "I can't believe that the second I wasn't there, you were fighting Satan, angels, Dick Roman, angels again, God's sister and now God himself." Sam breathes a laugh while Dean just laughs. Sam picks up a picture of me with my daughters at the aquarium. 

"These the girls? They look just like you…And a little like someone else…Who's the father?" I glance at Dean before answering. 

"Some one night stand," I glance at the clock before hearing the familiar screech of the school bus. "My kids are here. No swearing and no drinking until they're asleep," The front door bangs open and two sets of shoes hurry towards the stairs. "Girls, come in here a sec!" I call and Mary runs in with Cassie on her heels before noticing Sam and Dean. "Girls, these are my old friends Sam and Dean," I walk over to the girls and put my arms around the girls to their annoyance. "Boys, these are Mary and Cassie. Now, girls, Sam and Dean are going to be staying with us." Mary and Cassie give them awkward waves before turning to me.

"Mom, the season got cancelled because so many people on the team are sick-" Mary begins, her green eyes identical to the eyes of the man behind her. 

"We know it's a good reason but now what are we going to do on Saturdays?" Cassie finishes, crossing her arms, her brown braid over her shoulder. I put my hands on a shoulder each. 

"I was thinking that maybe we could sign up for a different activity. There's soccer, football, girl scouts et cetera. We can find something else," I push them gently towards the stairs. "Now, go do your homework. Call me if you need help," They nod before waving goodbye to Sam and Dean then run upstairs. I smile at Sam who studies me suspiciously and Dean who stares at his hands. "So, those are my girls." Sam scratches his stubble. 

"They're the reason you care about the case?" He asks and I cross my arms. 

"No, Sammy, I care because I know all these kids and their parents…And my girls are probably next. I would still care if they were strangers." Dean looks up suddenly. 

"How old are your girls?" My breath catches for a moment before I answer. 

"Eleven. Twelve in March," I answer, knowing that he would figure it out. "Anyway, the kids are at St. Vincent's. If you want to double check my idea, I'd recommend CDC." They both nod and Sam stands up. 

"You don't want to come?" 

"I can't. My girls need me here." I try not to shiver as his green eyes take in my blouse and jeans. 

"I meant it, you do look pretty good for someone who doesn't hunt anymore, even if you look like a soccer mom."

"I  _ am  _ a soccer mom, Dean and I still occasionally hunt. Now, I have to help my girls with their homework." I walk them to the door and Dean glances at Sam before dropping a kiss on my cheek and whispering in my ear. 

"They're mine, aren't they?" I blink, ignoring my heart hammering against my ribcage.

"We'll talk  _ later _ ," I murmur forcefully, not bothering to lie, technically I never lied to him, never to him. "Go check my hunch, Dean." He walks out, clearly wanting to stay and I close the door before slowly sliding to the ground. This isn't going to end well...It did start pretty good twelve years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


End file.
